In order to record a signal on a magnetic tape by a magnetic head and/or to reproduce the signal from the magnetic tape by the magnetic head in a tape recorder, it has been required that the magnetic head uniformly contacts the magnetic tape while a gap of the magnetic head is properly positioned relative to a given track of the magnetic tape. To this end, the tape recorder is usually provided with adjusting means to adjust the tilt of the magnetic head relative to a surface of the magnetic tape and the vertical position of the magnetic head in the direction of the width of the magnetic tape. However, in prior tape recorders, for example, a pair of adjusting screws have been used in adjustment of the tilt as well as adjustment of the vertical position. In such case, one of these screws has been rotated independently of the other for both adjustments, so that the adjustments are very difficult and so that one of the adjustments affects the other. Also, another adjusting screw has been provided separate from the tilt adjusting screws. Thus, it will be understood that assembly and adjustment of the head adjustment means are troublesome because it has many components. Furthermore, this causes the construction to be complicated and, therefore, the cost to be expensive.